Sonic the Hedgehog: A History
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: Ever wondered what happened that caused Sonic and his friends to leave Knothole Village? Wonder no more, for I, Espio the Chameleon, will tell you the story.
1. Chapter 1

**TZCN: Man, have I been waiting for this! A story on my take of why a bunch of the Sonic characters seemingly left the comic world of Knothole, plus a what-if about some of the characters still in Knothole joined those who left. Disclaimer, please.**

**Espio: TheZeldaChuckNorris owns nothing. This is simply an idea from his head using already trademarked characters.**

**TZCN: Thanks, Espio. Story time!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: A History**

Chapter 1: The Chaotix, Past and Present

How should I start this? I'm Espio. No, that's too generic. How about…call me Espio. No, not enough people would get that reference. Maybe…Chameleon. Espio the Chameleon. No that's too cliché. Whatever. All you need to know is that my name is Espio the Chameleon, and I work for the Chaotix Detective Agency, based and operated in Station Square.

The Chaotix has several members, though up until a few weeks ago, there were only three, including me. One of the other two, specifically a bee named Charmy, is the reason for the increase in members. I suppose I should do something cliché after all, and start, where else, at the beginning.

The Chaotix wasn't always based in Station Square. It was founded in a village on the other side of the world, named Knothole, which was part of the Kingdom of Acorn. It started out when our leader, Vector the Crocodile, was relieved of his duties as a royal guard, and needed some other way to get more of his favorite thing. In case you couldn't guess, his favorite thing starts with "m" and ends with "–oney".

So he started a detective agency, which was then simply called Vector's Detective Agency. He didn't get many cases, and the few he did get paid lousy. But with the money he had, he got an ad published in the local newspaper, which, among the usual self-promoting mumbo-jumbo, included a note saying he was accepting new members.

Not long after the ad was published, two new members joined. Their names were Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. It was around that time that Vector decided to change the agency's name. I never found out how it happened, but eventually they came up with the name Chaotix, and that's what it's been to this day.

The new name, the ad, and the addition of Mighty and Ray were good for business, and after a few months, the Chaotix was able to move to a new, larger building to have as their H.Q.

It was around this time that I entered the picture. I was prodded by my girlfriend Liza into finding something to do with my life, so I decided to join the Chaotix simply because it seemed to be the quickest way to stop the prodding. Little did I know, the people I would meet there would become my best friends.

Things were normal for a while. Well, Chaotix-normal. Solving cases, making money, all that jazz. Things changed when, about two and a half months after I joined the Chaotix, a bee suddenly flew in. I could tell he was from the colony of bees on the hill a few miles to the southwest. He seemed out of breath, as if he'd flown as fast as he could for the entire two miles. After about thirty seconds of recovery, he immediately asked to join us.

After a bit of talking, we learned his name was Charmy, and that he had apparently heard about us through some idle chit-chat he unwillingly eavesdropped on from some of his co-workers, and had flown off at top speed to find us.

This didn't seem too unusual, until five days later, another bee walked in the door. This one was female. She said her name was Saffron, and that she was looking for her fiancé. She explained that he had run away from the hive just a few days before their wedding, and she hadn't seen him since. Having heard about us from the queen bee, she had come to us hoping we would help. During this, Charmy tried to inch out the door, but Saffron turned and saw him. Charmy zipped out the door, Saffron following. Her buzzing wings sounded angrier as she left. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and see what was going on here. The rest of us ran after Charmy and Saffron.

We eventually caught up to them. Saffron had Charmy by the wing, the latter desperately trying to fly away. But Saffron is stronger than she looks, and Charmy was getting nowhere fast.

After much trouble in calming Charmy down, we learned why he had left: He was afraid of never being able to do anything when he was king. He was scared of being pinned down and forced to sit on a throne and do nothing all day, every day, These thoughts nearly drove him to insanity, and he instantly knew he had to leave, even if it was only three days till his wedding. He did indeed hear about us from a co-worker, and thought we were his way out.

Saffron forgave him, stating that, as clichés go, she was just glad he was alright. But what Saffron did next surprised us. She asked to join the Chaotix. Obviously, we were visibly stunned. Saffron explained that Charmy was right. There's nothing to be gained from a life of royalty. So Saffron joined us. That was the full extent of our team. Well, there was an echidna named Knuckles that joined us for awhile, but he quickly left when he decided that all the people we had with us was too much for his quiet nature.

Everything sounds great right? It was, for a time. Charmy and Saffron got married, making them king and queen of the Hive, meaning the now-former queen couldn't force them to return, letting them stay with the Chaotix as long as they pleased. We got more cases, meaning more money, meaning more upgrades and extensions, meaning more clients, meaning more money, meaning…you get the idea. But it would all come to a halt one day. A day which unfairly lives in infamy as far as the kingdom of acorn is concerned. A day known as the Exile.

**TZCN: How was it? More to come soon. Also, please don't talk about how it doesn't fit in with the comics. I've never read them and I don't ever intend to, so I had to take some creative liberties when writing this.**

**Espio: I think you captured my personality quite well in this.**

**TZCN: That's because I can personify myself as a character. I can put myself in their shoes and become them. I can try and figure out how they would react in different situations. I can think of what they might say at that moment in time. It's fun.**

**Espio: Well, it certainly worked well here. One thing I want to know is, why no verbal dialog?**

**TZCN: Well, this story has two parts. The first part is recounting the past, so it has a documentary style of writing. The second part is in the present, so it has normal dialogue and description and stuff.**

**Espio: I see. Shall I do the honors?**

**TZCN: Go ahead.**

**Espio: Thank you for reading this. We hope you enjoyed. Drop a review, if you would. They are greatly appreciated. We'll see you again in the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TZCN: Time to continue with the history of Sonic the Hedgehog! Let's skip the intro stuff and get right to it. Disclaimer, please.**

**Espio: TheZeldaChuckNorris owns nothing. All characters are copyright of either SEGA or Archie Comics.**

**TZCN: Thanks, Espio. Story time!**

Chapter 2: The Exile

It all started going downhill when Princess Sally Acorn, second in line for the throne, had a fight with then-boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog. It…wasn't pretty. For years now, Sonic had always been the one stopping the nefarious plans Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who would later come to be known as Dr. Eggman. Sonic was always thrilled to stop the doctor in his tracks and blow up the many robots sent his way. So imagine his shock when Sally asked, no, told him to stop going after Robotnik. Needless to say, Sonic was nothing short of pissed off.

The argument which followed ended in them breaking up. Later that afternoon, King Acorn sent the royal courier all across Knothole to tell of a newly enacted law, which stated that no one other than the Royal Guard was allowed to continue to subdue Dr. Robotnik. That didn't stop Sonic. From what I was told, it seems he eavesdropped on a few guards who were talking about Robuttnik's (that was our nickname for the chubby doc) latest plan and how they were going to stop him. Sonic raced off before they could discover him, and began to rally everyone who was opposed to the new law.

That night, he had assembled a team, consisting of himself, Knuckles, the entire Chaotix, and Liza. We were committing treason, and we knew it. We didn't care. We knew what was right. By the end of the night, Robuttnik has been stopped once again. But just when we thought we were gonna get off scot-free, who should show up but Sally Acorn. She explained that she had gone to apologize to Sonic, and had discovered his absence. Knowing what he'd done, she raced off to where the guards were supposed to rendezvous to plan the attack on Robotnik and found us.

The next morning, we found ourselves in the throne room, in front of King and Queen Acorn themselves. After a quick explanation of what our guilty party had done the previous night, we were promptly banished from the Kingdom of Acorn. All of us, except three. Mighty and Ray were to serve a life sentence in prison, and Saffron was forced to return to the hive and rule as queen. The rest of us fled from Knothole, from the Kingdom, until we reached a small city. A city called Station Square.

**TZCN: Another chapter done. Man, it feels so good to be writing again. I hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated. L-ater!**


End file.
